Ausencia
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: Cuando Kendall se va por algun tiempo, dejando a Logan solo, desea hacer merito si quiere que este lo perdone...


**Título:** _Ausencia_  
**Autora:** _LoveBTRspanish_  
**Fandom:** _Kogan, Big Time Rush._  
**Disclaimer**: _BTR no me pertenece!_ Si_ fuera_ _así, mi cama fuera más grande__..._  
**Range:** _M_  
**Advertencias:** _Si quiera tengo que decirlo? Sexo bastante explicito -/w/-_  
**Summary:** _Cuando Kendall se va por algun tiempo, dejando a Logan solo, desea hacer merito si quiere que este lo perdone._

**Ok, ok. Este es mi primer Smut, así que si es un asco (cómo yo creo que me quedó) ya saben el porqué.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto, y aquí está, sin mas qué decir, no se vayan a quemar los ojos... Digo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**_OoOoOo~KoganIt'sReal~oOoOoO_ **: Esto es como mi separador de escenas XD.

-Diálogos-

**(N/A: Nota de la autora n_n)**

* * *

Era de noche en el departamento 2J.  
Solamente se encontraba Logan, ya que, James y Carlos se habían ido a quien sabe dónde, porque solo dijeron: "Logan, ya nos vamos, en un rato regresamos".  
Sin embargo, eso lo dijeron hace 2 horas, y Logan se estaba imaginando cosas que no debería imaginar acerca de sus amigos.

Y, Kendall, Katie y Jennifer Knight, hace 1 mes que se fueron a unas 'vacaciones familiares' que según necesitaban para estar más tiempo en familia, aprovechando que los chicos tenían dos meses de descanso sin soportar a Gustavo. Pero Logan no se enteró hasta después de 7 días. Solo porque James y Carlos se lo dijeron, porque Logan estaba a punto de ir a la policía a reportarlos como desaparecidos. Y Logan se encontraba muy molesto con su novio Kendall por no haberle avisado a donde iban.

Estaba pensativo. Ya extrañaba demasiado a Kendall, 1 mes sin sus caricias ni sus besos, simplemente era deprimente para él.

Logan se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos. Estaba recostado boca arriba en el sofá de la sala, y tan solo llevaba unos diminutos boxes y una camisa de tirantes puesta.

_**OoOoOo~KoganIt'sReal~oOoOoO**_

Kendall abrió la puerta del 2J. Vio que no se encontraba nadie. Fue caminando hacia la sala, sonrió al ver a su novio Logan recostado en el sofá, parecía dormido. Al rubio esa imagen se le hizo realmente tierna, hace tiempo que no veía a Logan, y ahora lo tenía frente a él.

-¿Kendall?- dijo el pelinegro abriendo los ojos, para después levantarse y sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Loggie!- exclamo Kendall emocionado al ver a su novio.

-Nada de Loggie. Loggie mi abuela- dijo fríamente Logan.

-¿Qué te pasa?- parecía desilusionado por la forma en que le contesto su novio -¿Qué te hice para que actúes conmigo de esta forma?-

-Hhm, déjame pensarlo. Solamente te fuiste a quien sabe dónde, y ni siquiera me avisaste. Casi me dió un paro cardiaco al no saber nada de ti en una semana- suspiro. -Y si no fue porque James y Carlos me dijeron que te fuiste con tu mamá y tu hermana, te hubiera reportado como desaparecido ante la policía-.

-Lo siento por no decírtelo. Pero yo no se lo dije a James ni a Carlos, lo más seguro fue que Katie o mi madre se lo dijeron, ya que ellos se encontraban ahí- explicó Kendall.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Katie y tu mamá?- preguntó Logan al notar la ausencia de las mujeres Knight.

-Ellas quisieron ir con la nueva amiga de mi mamá. Larga historia...- añadió el rubio. -Vamos, perdóname, no es para tanto, además mi madre no me permitió hablar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo- intentó disculparse.

-No es suficiente- Logan se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Kendall se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, después lo giro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara.

-Por favor- Kendall hizo un puchero. Logan se ruborizo ante tal acción.

-No...- murmuró Logan, algo avergonzado, ya que Kendall le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que el muslo del rubio rozó su miembro.

-Oye, ¿Por qué solo traes puesto eso?- Kendall señalo los diminutos boxers y la camisa de tirantes. -¿Me estabas esperando, o hiciste otra cosa?- insinuó. El rubio bajó su mano de la cintura hasta llegar al muslo de Logan.

A Logan le dio algo de vergüenza que Kendall pensará eso de él.

-Kendall...- el azabache dijo jadeando.

Kendall no respondió, en cambio, empezó a acariciarle la espalda al pelinegro.  
Logan solo se dejó llevar por las caricias de Kendall, que no recibía en un largo tiempo.

El rubio arrojo en el sillón a Logan, y después le abrió con cuidado las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Vio su linda cara ruborizada, y su despeinado cabello. Se veía tan vulnerable ante él. Kendall sintió que algo crecía sin control dentro de su pantalón en ese instante. Entonces comenzó a besar a Logan sin control, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo. En unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, y el rubio aprovecho, y empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de su amado. Logan emitió algunos gemidos ahogados.  
Kendall le quito la camisa a Logan, lamio sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos. Fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la parte de sus boxers. Kendall comenzó a frotar suavemente su miembro erecto por encima del bóxer, haciendo gemir a Logan. Le quito cuidadosamente la ropa interior.  
Beso con dulzura la punta de su miembro, estremeciendo a Logan. El rubio comenzó a lamer y besar suavemente la erección del azabache haciendo a este retorcerse y gemir más fuerte, bastaron unos segundos de Kendall chupando con lujuria su miembro para que este descargará toda la tensión en la garganta del ojiverde. Este se sacó el miembro de la boca haciendo que una parte cayera en su cara, se tragó lo que había en su boca y lamio lo que había en su rostro. **(N/A: Ok, lo acepto, eso fue asqueroso...)**

Kendall se deshizo de toda su ropa para quedar en las mismas condiciones de Logan.  
El rubio llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca del azabache, callando sus gemidos. Este solo los lamia con lujuria, empapándolos de saliva. Cuando los dedos estuvieron bastante lubricados, el rubio los retiro de su boca, y comenzó a meterlos poco a poco a la entrada de Logan. Empezó suave y lentamente, para que Logan se acostumbrara, pero después empezó a meterlos rápida y duramente. Añadió otro dedo más, y en ese entonces, Logan no podía contener los gritos. Kendall metió los dedos hasta el fondo. Logan solo gritaba su nombre y se retorcía del placer mientras Kendall lo embestía con los dedos y tocaba lo más hondo.

El placer de ver al azabache sumiso ante él, hacia palpitar su miembro caliente, aumentando aún más su excitación.

El azabache ya parecía listo para que Kendall metiera su miembro.  
Kendall levanto a Logan del sofá, después él se sentó poniendo a Logan en su regazo, metiendo poco a poco su miembro palpitante. Cuando su miembro estuvo dentro de Logan, comenzó a embestirlo suavemente. El rubio abrazo a Logan, para tener una posición más cómoda, y poder entrar todavía más rápido y hondo.

-Logan... No sabes cuánto te extrañe... solo deseaba que mamá nos trajera de nuevo para poder estar contigo... en las noches no podía dormir... lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti... aah... prometo no volver a irme... no sin avisarte... no dejare que me vuelvan a permitir estar alejado de ti...- murmuró el rubio sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-K-Kendall... está bien... te perdono... ¡aaahhh!... Lo hice apenas te vi... te extrañe demasiado... los días sin ti no eran iguales... solo quería que regresaras pronto...- jadeo el azabache.

Sonríe: -¿Así que... me habías perdonado ya? O sea que... no era necesario... que me disculpara así... que malo eres... y yo que creí que de verdad estabas... enojado conmigo... yo me había preocupado en vano- se lo mete más a fondo.

-¡Aaah Kenny!- grito Logan.

-Considéralo un castigo... Por ser tan malo- le lama el cuello.

Kendall se sentía feliz de que su novio lo había perdonado ya, y aunque no era necesario hacerlo sentir mejor, de todas formas quería hacerlo, esa larga ausencia le había dejado con muchas ganas de hacerle el amor, y no quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento.  
El chico sintió que se le dormían las piernas por la posición en la que estaba. Maldijo su mala suerte, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo. Apenas pudo, saco su miembro del interior de su novio, se levantó, lo hizo levantarse con él, y lo puso contra la pared dándole la espalda, lo abrazo por la cintura, e introdujo su miembro de nuevo en su interior, sintiendo lo placentero que era meter su dura erección en ese trasero tan suave.

Le separo las piernas para poder entrar mejor en su interior y puso su cabeza a un lado de la suya, escuchando los gritos que aun daba, y lo ruborizada y caliente que estaba su cara. Le dio un par de nalgadas suaves y apretó su trasero mientras su miembro no dejaba de entrar y salir de su interior.

-Aaah! Loggie... no sabes cómo desee hacerte esto durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados... qué bueno... que no olvida empacar fotos tuyas. Todas las noches imaginaba que estabas conmigo... y que te hacia el amor... gemía cada vez que lo imaginaba... pero cada vez que me corría... recordaba lo solo que estaba...- Kendall tomo a Logan con más fuerza.

-Aaah! Ahora... ya me doy cuenta... de lo necesitado que estabas... ha pasado una hora... y aun no te vienes aun... hace tiempo... que no te demorabas tanto...- jadeo Logan.

-No importa... adoro cuando te pones así- lo penetra más rápido- Haces que excite aún más... cuando me quieres hacer enojar. Me encanta esa parte tuya... te haces ver tan inocente... podría pasarme la vida entera... haciéndote gemir y gritar hasta dejarte sin aliento-.

Kendall no quería que ese momento terminara, quería seguir metiéndoselo hasta el fondo, y seguir haciendo que gritara su nombre. Pero finalmente sentía que estaba por correrse, y quería que esta vez Logan se lo tragara todo. Así que salió rápidamente de él, lo volteo y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Puso su erección en su cara, y él se la metió con cuidado, pero Kendall no pudo aguantar más, así que lo agarro por la nuca e hizo que la punta le rozara la garganta, pero sin causarle náuseas. Entraba y salía de su boca muy rápido, mientras lo tomaba por la cabeza para que se metiera más a fondo. Era tanto el placer, que Kendall hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, para que ahora Logan le sacara gemidos a él.

-Sí, así... vamos, cómetela toda... te gusta, ¿verdad? Hace rato te estaba haciendo gritar, ahora estas callado mientras te la tragas entera. Quiero que te tragues todo lo que salga de ahí-.

Logan no dejaba de meterse todo el miembro de Kendall en la boca, sintiendo lo grande e hinchado que estaba, y cuando que Kendall ya no aguantaría mucho más, se la metió hasta el fondo, sintiendo como todo el líquido caliente y espeso le llenaba toda la boca, y aunque era mucho, se lo trago todo de una sola vez. Kendall se impresionó un poco, pero después se puso de rodillas y abrazo a Logan, quien había quedado muy cansado y sudado. Su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco, y después los dos se encontraban recostados en el sofá, felices por estar juntos de nuevo.

Hubo silencio ese rato, y ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Logan rompió ese silencio, y por fin pudo hablar con Kendall, sin quedarse sin aliento.

-¿De verdad me prometes que no te volverás a ir sin antes decírmelo? Es que de verdad me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo-.

-Claro que no, no dejare que nadie te haga eso de nuevo. Estoy cansado de que mi madre me controlé. Pero ahora ya no volverá a pasar- Kendall le dio un tierno abrazo, y lo pone contra su pecho.

-Te amo- murmuró Logan.

-Yo también te amo Loggie- le acarició la mejilla -Por cierto, ¿Dónde están James y Carlos?- pregunto el rubio, notando la ausencia de los dos chicos.

-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que ya se iban, pero no me dijeron a donde iban. Aunque eso fue hace 2 horas-.

_**OoOoOo~KoganIt'sReal~oOoOoO**_

* * *

_**"En Algún Lugar Privado De Los Ángeles"**_

* * *

Se escuchaban gritos y gemidos de placer en la habitación.

-Sí, sí. Más fuerte Jamie- grito Carlos mientras James lo embestía.

-Aaah! Litos! Que estrecho eres! Por eso me gustas tanto- le beso el cuello.

-Qué bueno que nadie sabe acerca de lo que hacemos-.

-Sí, tienes razón-.

* * *

**Y que tal... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es pasable, Es bueno, Es genial, Es malo, Es horrible, Es espantoso, Es repugnante, Se quemarón sus ojos y ahora nunca verán de nuevo.**

**No saben cómo me traumé al escribir esto XD, fue una experiencia traumatizante para mí, y después de que lo revisé no paraba de reírme, diciendo "¿Yo escribí esto?".**

**Sí les gustó, dején review, y si no, también.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, crítica, y queja. Solo dejen review para saber que opinan :D**

**Se despide su servidora:**

**-LoveBTRspanish-**


End file.
